1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of control members, especially for apparatus for heating and ventilating driver's cabs, passenger compartments, or the like in commercial vehicles; a plurality of control members are held in place in a corresponding number of openings in a mounting plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the remote control of air flaps, water valves, electric motors, for example via three-stage switches, etc., it is known to provide a mounting plate with openings into which the control members are accurately fitted, and wherein they are secured by screws. In this way the control members have a pre-determined position, and the wire lines or Bowden cables have to undergo sharp deflections on the rear side of the mounting plate so that they can be directed to the water lines, air ducts, heating units, etc. Apart from the fact that the known arrangement occupies a considerable amount of space on the rear side of the mounting plate, there is the danger of the Bowden cables being already damaged upon installation, or of damage occurring at the sharp kinks after only a short period of use. Furthermore, sharp deflections increase the frictional resistance during adjustment so that, as a result of the increased effort, damage to the control members can occur prematurely.
An object of the present invention therefore is to device an arrangement of control members for the connection of wire lines or Bowden cables and other control lines, which enables such lines or cables to be directed without obstruction, in particular without sharp deflections, from the respective control member to the adjusting element in water lines, air ducts, heating units, or the like.